This invention relates to improvements in fuel cell adapter systems for use in combustion tools.
As exemplified in Nikolich U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,722, 4,483,474, 4,522,162, and 5,115,944, all of which are incorporated by reference, it is known to use a dispenser for a dispensable fluid to dispense a hydrocarbon fuel to a combustion gas-powered tool, such as, for example, a combustion gas-powered fastener-driving tool. Such fastener-driving tools and such fuel cells are available commercially from ITW-Paslode (a division of Illinois Tool Works, Inc.) of Vernon Hills, Ill., under its IMPULSE trademark. In particular, a suitable fuel cell is described in Nikolich U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,944, listed above.
A standard system for attaching a fuel cell to a combustion tool is known, i.e. placing the fuel cell into the combustion tool with a metering unit, and having no adapter. This system has the advantage of being compact, however it does not protect the female metering unit inlet from dirt and other debris. Also, when not using an adapter, a protective cap or blister pack is needed for transporting the fuel cell.
There is another known fuel cell attachment system for combustion tools, where a seal support attaches to a fuel cell and creates a seal for joining the fuel cell stem and a male joiner from the combustion tool. However, this adapter system does not protect the fuel cell from dirt and other debris. Another disadvantage is that the presence of this adapter alone is believed to diminish the life and capacity of the fuel cell. Still another unwanted characteristic of this adapter is that it can be removed from its current fuel cell and reused with a generic fuel cell.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel cell attachment system that protects the fuel cell from dirt and other debris while in use.
Another object is to provide an improved fuel cell adapter that protects the fuel cell stem during transportation, thus eliminating the need for a protective cap or blister pack.
A further object is to provide an improved fuel cell adapter that is able to provide visual identification of whether the fuel cell is unused or not.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combustion tool featuring a latch inside the combustion tool that releasably holds the fuel cell in an engaged position.
Still another object is to provide an improved adapter for a fuel cell that cannot be removed from a fuel cell and reused with a generic fuel cell.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present fuel cell adapter system for a combustion tool which features an adapter having a frangible membrane on its free end to protect the fuel cell during transportation, a gripping formation configured for engagement with a latch, and a latching feature inside the combustion tool which releasably secures the fuel cell in engagement with the internal tool fuel metering valve. In addition, the present latching feature keeps the whole system compact in size and facilitates installation and removal of the fuel cell.
In addition to protecting the fuel cell during transportation, the present adapter system also protects the fuel cell from dirt and debris while in use with the combustion tool. Further, the frangible membrane on the adapter visually indicates whether the fuel cell is unused. Another advantage of the present invention is that the user cannot remove and reuse the adapter on another fuel cell.
More specifically, the present invention provides a fuel cell adapter configured for connection to a fuel cell, including an adapter body having a generally cylindrical nozzle and a base configured for engagement upon the fuel cell, with the nozzle being connected to the base. The nozzle defines a passageway, and is provided with a frangible membrane blocking the passageway.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a fuel cell adapter configured for connection to a fuel cell, including an adapter body having a generally cylindrical nozzle and a base configured for engagement upon the fuel cell, with the nozzle being connected to the base. The adapter body also has a gripping formation configured for engagement with a latch.
The nozzle has a plurality of lugs and a plurality of support ribs. Each lug has a ramped configuration, extending from the free end toward the base, and has a truncated lug end. The support ribs each have a truncated rib end and are configured for connecting the nozzle to the base.
A molded insert seal is housed in the passageway of the adapter body, and defines an axial passageway with a first end configured for receiving a stem and a second end provided with a pair of internal sealing rings located in the axial passageway.
The present invention further provides a combustion tool including a housing which encloses a fuel metering valve and a fuel cell provided with an adapter configured for being accommodated in the housing for fluid communication with the metering valve. A latch is disposed in the housing for releasably securing the adapter in fluid communication with the metering valve. The latch includes a latch body having at least one locking tang movable between a closed position and an open position. There is also a release member for moving the locking tang to release the engagement with the adapter and permitting withdrawal of the fuel cell from the tool.